【鹿岛千彰】数据流浪
by Spruce.D.W
Summary: 原作为乙女游戏囚われのパルマRefrain，本篇为攻略角色鹿岛千彰的同人文。清水，现实向，时间线在本篇通关后Endless模式中。


我站在码头边，身边人流匆匆赶过。迟钝地原地转了一圈，这里比我熟悉的世界还要庞大得多。

后面的人叫着让一让，我紧走几步躲开人流。这会儿泊在岸边的船不大，漆得素净规整，名字被挡住了。其实没什么人上船，只有几个壮劳力往上装货，七七八八什么箱子都有，还有些一看就是亲朋送来的包裹。舱室里出来个穿制服的，接过那些盒子准备送回去。

他转过身时我心里一惊。那套深色制服上明明白白印着个标志，一个我看到过不知多少次的标志——西海普制药。

/

我这才想起来自己决定上传意识的那一瞬间。

现实世界形势严峻，倒下的人越来越多，人类迫不得已启动了退无可退的项目——健康人类意识上传计划。毕竟求生越来越难，如果意识能换个载体继续运作也算是"活"下去了。说归这么说，一旦选择上传就再也没有回头路，相关宣传也只能给出寥寥几个上传者的回传影像。

数据流世界和现实世界当然不会一样，大灾面前又早就没了什么政治划分。最开始还能多人同时定点传送，最近瘟疫洪水饥荒一齐出现，申请人数激增，定点机构不堪重负，换成了群体传送。效率确实大大提高，但代价是无法定向。个体随机出现在数据流里的每个点，同批次上传者也几乎没可能碰面，只能自行跑去最近的登记点刷入ID号，领了通讯编码坐等系统寻人通知。

/

但现在这是什么情况？

从没有任何信息提过数据流世界会和游戏虚拟世界接轨啊？

脑子里纷乱如麻，我第一反应掏手机想问问随便什么人——怎么可能。手机只是个现实和数据之间的交互窗口，现在连我自己都成了一段数据，它在这个世界根本没用，早就上交了。

眼看着那几个劳力装完了货，而我脑子里充满鹿岛千彰也在这个世界的可能性，心脏越跳越快激得浑身发热，我的双腿自动冲过去要求带我一程。之前那个穿制服的叫来当班同事登记旅客，两人听我说是在西海普看守所工作的相谈员要回岛，立刻拿出对同僚的态度对我，满口抱怨这公司年假太短，扯着嗓子让人起锚。

应付过那些牢骚，我找了个托辞从舱室出来，站在船尾出神。阳光不怎么好，晦暗的海面缓慢涌着一波又一波浪，眼前不断翻起的白色泡沫拖成长长几道，单薄的尾部随即被海水吞没。

/

发动机持续的噪音冲散了我一部分到处乱窜的思绪。总之船是上来了，远处已经能看到点模模糊糊的深色轮廓，起起伏伏连成一片。

"……小姐——"船舱里在喊我，"您是去哪座岛啊？"

"就西海普看守所那——"我边往里走边回话，说到一半突然觉得奇怪。这船难道还去别的小岛吗？还是说西海普不止看守所在岛上？"不好意思刚才没听清楚，您说什么岛？"

"哦，您服务的那座岛的编号是多少？前面快到了。"舱里的人都神色如常，各自做着手上的工作。

我突然紧张得心脏狂跳。

"不是吧？难道忘记了？"说话人没听到回答，抬起头来一脸惊异。

"对不起！要么您就近把我放下可以吗？我去找看守员解决这个问题，不能继续给您添麻烦了，实在对不起！"

"啊……"那人半心半意地叹了口气，和正观测各项数据的同事嘀咕了几句什么。"OK吧，之后您记得打个报告给所长啊，下次千万别忘了。"

/

虽然猜到了会有许多类似的岛，但离开舱室时看到的雷达画面还是让我受到了相当大的冲击。以至于登岸时我依然沉浸在震惊中，强撑着和船上职员道了别。

事实上，这地方恐怕有上百座极其相仿的孤岛。我突然有了一种不太妙的预感，恐怕我凭着冲动踏上的方向会超越以往认知。

/

我直接去了看守室。很难说看到须田时我内心有多么舒畅，真是极少的看到他不感到心情复杂的时刻。按老习惯，我敲了敲门。

"喔，是相谈员小姐，有什么事吗？"他抬起头来，下颌有一点红肿。

"我来约个会面？明天上午有空缺吗？"须田似乎没发觉脸上的伤口在微微渗血。

"嗯？你昨天不是约过了吗？我看看……对啊，这里记着呢，你看。"说着一本记录册就被推过来，上面明明白白写着：上午——１号会面室——鹿岛千彰。

我看着那些字再度紧张起来。

"啊……我忘记了。最近睡眠不足，丢三落四的。——说起来会面信息记录居然是手写啊，你也太辛苦了吧。"

"对！果然正常人都觉得应该做电子档的对吧？但我交了很多次报告要求信息化办公都被驳回了，下个月还要提申请——"须田稍微有点激动，我还在想刚才的预约时间，下意识摩挲着纸页。"须田，你脸上这里破了欸。"

他被突然打断时皱了皱眉正要说什么，听到脸面受损立刻抛下了这码事，转而去屋角照镜子。我趁机迅速往前翻看记录，意外地薄。

"啧，昨天的还没好……对了，你之前送他的东西似乎帮了他大忙。昨天我才和他说起这件事，聊了一下男人之间的话题。"须田摸着脸走回来，从抽屉翻出支录音笔在我眼前晃，又挂上了那副熟悉的笑容。"有兴趣的话，要不要稍微听听看？"

"今天先不了，我得回去补眠。哪天再来找你吧。"我扭过头去打了个呵欠，和这个人精看守员道了别。

/

尽管放出来的片段用词暧昧不明，但我知道那段内容，也知道这个录音我本应该是在什么时候第一次听到。记录册里鹿岛千彰上一次和相谈员的会面摘要里，须田写的是"还未完全建立信任关系，收容人对相谈员存在质疑情绪"。

公园里没什么人，我坐在长椅上望着喷水池，心想这次可能真的人生如戏了。

/

还留在这座岛上实在太容易出问题，第二天凌晨我去了码头。海风潮湿，我迎着慢慢浮上来的太阳眯着眼，满脑子都在想，下一座岛上会不会又有一个新的我。

水面被映得光辉灿烂，远处逐渐有一点白帆靠近。想办法糊弄过去工作人员，我呆在船舱里靠墙坐着，仔细研究门上贴的海域图。

去邻岛是很快的，上岸时我还在想那些一模一样的岛到底是怎么分布的，差点忘记和工作人员道谢。时间还早，没有到看守员上班时间，我索性又走到了公园。草坪上的花挤挤挨挨，大片青绿中的蓝紫色冷静而冶艳，不时有花瓣被露水坠得微微弹动。是龙胆。

"你今天这么早呀，该不会失眠了吧？"感到一只手轻轻搭上肩膀，有股妩媚的香味飘过来。

"辛蒂也很早啊，"朋友总是能让人放松，虽然她肯定会过度关心我快要吊到颧骨的黑眼圈。我伸手一指，"你看，我们一起种的龙胆开花了。"

"啊啦是真的！昨天花苞还紧紧的呢。"辛蒂满脸怜爱地看着那些花儿，过了一会儿眉梢却耷拉下来，"真漂亮啊，看起来独立又高洁，真希望我也是那样美丽的女性。"

"你很美丽的，也很漂亮。敢想敢做就已经足够美了，何况还很有自己的时尚感，我很喜欢你的。"能活成暴风雨一样态度明朗充满热情的人真的很不错，总能追逐到一个结果，与遗憾无缘。说这话的时候我正低着头，半晌没听到动静，不由得抬头看向辛蒂。她正呆愣愣地望着我。

"……天哪，刚才有一瞬间我都爱上你了你知道吗？原来你是直球选手吗？！天哪天哪天哪太真诚了太猝不及防了，天哪。"辛蒂突然声音又轻又飘地念叨了一大堆，双手一个劲儿抚着胸口。

是啊，我以前也不知道自己是个直球派，但有过那么一而再再而三的被鹿岛千彰躲开的经历，我想还是直球多一点比较好。毕竟他也说过，是最后在保护室强行说出来的话促使他决定赌一把的。……现在我也赌了一把，或许可以赌到一个真正的拥抱吗？

"……Hello？表完白就开小差可不太好啊？想什么呢？看起来有点悲伤呢。"辛蒂在我眼前晃了晃手，眼神里带着些关切。我摇了摇头。

"嗯……想说的时候我会听哦？不管怎么说要好好睡觉啊，你漂亮的肌肤都暗淡了。"她看着我点头才换了个欢快语调继续说，"那想一点开心的事情吧，听说来了个新看守员你知道吗？好像很帅欸！"

果然是辛蒂啊，我没忍住笑了出来。"狩谷是挺帅的。昨天还碰到他了，话不多，声音很低很磁。"

"啊呀听起来好棒！是新类型的英俊男人！低音炮最棒了想想都觉得心动啊！"

/

鹿岛千彰坐在床上，神经质地一遍遍刷新SABOT。他的相谈员从不会有任何一天忘记晚安，哪怕一整天也没有聊天，哪怕已经过了零点，也必然不会忘记那句短短的晚安。

但现在她已经近五十个小时没有来讲过这句话，也没有回应任何一条他发出的信息。相谈员并没提到过她要去做什么非常规的事情。可也正是这一点，让他完全被不安淹没，满脑子都是干枯瀑布那次失联，无论怎样反复说服自己或许她只是忘记了、只是累了、甚至只是厌倦了，都无法阻止他加速滑向恐惧的暗海。

十一分钟、八分钟、五分钟、三分钟，打给须田的申请全部未受理，鹿岛那颗完全被恐惧攫住的心脏扯得他浑身肌肉不断紧缩，又在痉挛边缘骤然松弛半分，如此反复。而他浑然不觉。须田气急败坏地被巨大噪音引来时，防弹玻璃已经规规整整裂成几大片落在地上，鹿岛正反复抡着椅子砸开窗外的铁条。

"如果我没理解错的话，你这是要越狱吗？"须田怒极反笑，阴恻恻地站在门口问。

越狱人听到声音立刻转身，三步并作两步抓住须田领口，吐字却意外地冷静："她失联了，帮我找。"

须田垂眼看了看领口，又偏头看了看豁然大开的窗户。"就这样？"

鹿岛松开手，两腕并在一起伸出来。"你爱怎么罚怎么罚，先给我找人！"急躁令他粗鲁地把看守员推出门，须田这才注意到，收容人的眼睛根本没有焦点，仿佛落在什么遥远不可知的地方。

两人都看着电脑屏幕。须田靠在椅背上瞅了一眼鹿岛，装得正儿八经问他："和上次一样？你们还真是喜欢半夜给人添麻烦。"

鹿岛直勾勾瞪着那个搜索中的进度条，模模糊糊地答："不一样。"

"不一样？哪儿不一样？哦是不一样，你这次差点就越狱成功了——那玻璃你怎么弄的？"话音刚落屏幕上出现一行结果——未发现指定设备。眼看着鹿岛手下的桌角出现裂纹，须田蹭地站起来，边把收容人按在椅子上边喊狩谷过来帮忙。动作间一块什么东西落在地上发出一声脆响，虽然鹿岛捡起攥紧的动作很快，但须田认出来了，那是相谈员送的宝石之一——刚玉＊。

狩谷的操作结果是一样的。

"要么她是去了什么阻隔信号的地方，要么是GPS发信器被损坏了。"

"……搜索范围是多大。"

"全岛。"

/

后来我渐渐摸出了规律，弄到一张海域图，给我走过的离岛都做了标记。但随着打上标记的岛越来越多，我反而更感到恐惧。我作为一个本不属于这个世界的人，如果这些似乎数都数不尽的相同孤岛里根本没有我自己的那一座呢？

最坏可能不过是连能承载游戏的手机都没了，仅此而已。

/

"Hello，门司。"

"啊，是你。头部按摩器好用吗？"他抬头看了我一眼，手底下继续噼噼啪啪。

"那个就直接往头上按吗？试了下感觉有点奇怪呢。"好在他一直盯着屏幕。

"哦，等一下。"片刻后门司递过来一张纸，"别人的使用体会，你看看。"

我低头看着的工夫，他又慢吞吞地说："你脸色还是不好。还是因为他？"紧接着又补了一句："不说也没关系。"

"……门司，你觉得有终极逻辑这种东西吗？无论在哪个宇宙都一定会发生？"

"有。"他安静地看过来，过了一会儿才回答。

我感觉自己脸上浮起一丁点笑容。"谢谢，这个我回去会用的。"

/

船尾还是一样的翻着细白浪花，发动机的嗡鸣声已经不再能阻挡我的思绪。而我只是机械地在海域图上又划掉了一个点，困倦着发呆。

船时停时行，断断续续又上来几个乘客，和工作人员熟门熟路地寒暄。海风有点冷，我裹紧衣服溜回舱内，里面的人正在聊天。

"听说了吗，西边有个岛上有人失踪了。"

"没有吧，不是隔壁岛有收容人越狱了吗？"

"真的假的？！这海上能逃到哪去啊。"

"说是没有跑掉，晕过去了。哎呀那些看守真是好运呐——"

"……"

"您好，我在前面那个岛上下船，谢谢。"

/

晕过去了。晕过去了。我跳上码头的时候脑子里回荡着这句话，心脏重新砰砰直跳。

尽管是凌晨，这岛上的气氛却没有那么安静。码头多了个有点面熟的陌生看守员，正面色疲倦地核对上船乘客。我抬脚奔向医务室，希望不会看到我以为的那个人。但又希望传言有那么一点真实。

门开了条缝。值班医生和衣卧在那里打盹儿，我轻手轻脚溜过去，凑近病房门口往里看。空空荡荡。眼底突然泛起股酸意，我深吸一口气用力眨了眨眼，把就要塌下去的嘴角扯起来。

真的感觉好久没见到他了。以前还能点点手机看看以前的会面，哪怕哪个选项他会说什么我都快背下来了，但至少能看到他。何况还有监控。而现在我总是在每个岛上匆匆而过——我不能去打扰其他那些我们。命运总会驶向同样的节点，逻辑总会得出同样的结论，有些时候什么都不知道才是最珍贵的。但我现在无比希望能知道一点什么。

/

"夫人，你好啊。"

"早上好，要喝茶吗？"她像是笃定我不会拒绝，说着已经把我面前的杯子翻了过来。

"谢谢。"杯口氤氲着一圈水雾，花草茶的香气安定而温暖。

一时没有人说话，我捧着杯子注视里面不断盘旋的水纹。

"哦噢？这真是不太寻常……"水晶夫人双手虚虚扶在水晶球上，抬起头来看向我，"虽然只有几天没见，但你从完全不同的地方回来了呢。"

我捕捉到那个词，心里一动。"回来……夫人知道有人在等我吗？"茶饮表面接连浮起紧密的涟漪，我赶忙把瓷杯放回碟子。

夫人几不可察地挑了挑眉，笑得很开心。"整座岛的人都在等你哦。"

我呆滞地望着她、微微睁大眼睛望着她、期盼她再说点什么。

"辛苦了，"夫人端起茶杯，只转了个角度又放回茶碟。

"你们两个都。"

/

听到那个嗓音时我几乎要哭出来。那个嘶哑的、喊两句就要清一清喉咙的、连爆开的咳嗽都焦痛又执拗的嗓音。而我是多么熟悉平时的它和它的主人啊！我的泪水滚热了眼球。

张了张嘴却发不出声，我只得努力拨开密密层层的树枝向他靠近，打心眼儿里希望他不要停下呼喊。每听到一次自己的名字心脏都会狠狠抽动，可我生怕会失去这仅有的指引，好像一旦擦肩就再也找不到他了一样。

而当我离他近了，近得透过树木能影影绰绰看到那个深色的人影时，我突然迈不动步子了。因为他蜷成一团，他蹲在那里，他的背影如此单薄。林子里很静，我忽然注意到一个越来越急的呼吸声，急促得不正常——他手指抠进泥土，整个人拘得死紧、肩膀剧烈起伏、浑身都在战栗。*

我慌忙拔起腿跌跌撞撞朝千彰跑过去，半路却看到他手指僵硬地勾着，姿势扭曲地从怀里掏出什么。他就近把头抵在根树干上，努力将两手拢在一起——哗啦一声，地上四散滚开许多药片。千彰低头去凑近手心，抿起一片就这么吞了下去。*

"啊……你来了……"我伸手去拉地上刚刚缓过劲儿的人，他眼神还恍惚着，面色如浆，手心满是冷汗。他就这么躺在我腿上，水递到嘴边时脸上还飘着笑。

片刻后千彰慢慢定下神，始终盯着我的眼睛呆滞两秒，猛然坐了起来。"……真的是你？！怎么回事啊？受伤没有？感觉怎么样？"他捧住我的脸直直望过来，带着满眼焦急。

我哭笑不得，只好边摇头边抬起胳膊任他前前后后地看。"那你呢？刚才怎么了？那是什么药？"收容人不应该有药的。

"没什么的，就那么一会儿——你都看见了？"他有点心虚。心知问也问不出答案，我没听糊弄直接去摸他兜里的药瓶。是镇静剂，和地上撒的一样。药瓶攥在手心里，我突然感到一滴水掠过脸颊。

抬头才发现，那是泪水。我心软得没法，伸手去擦那眼角残余的泪，他却在我碰上睫毛时才发觉自己竟然哭了。"嘘……"我按住他的唇，凑上前去。

"辛苦了，谢谢你等我。"那鸦羽一般的睫毛还未干透，轻轻颤动着扫过我，有些微苦咸。

他摸索着抚上我的手，拉起来亲吻掌心。"长途旅行很累吧？"黑曜石一样的眼睛睁开来，目光温柔又疼惜。

我惊愕极了，甚至把泪意吞了回去。

"你来找我，我去找你。宇宙浩瀚，但我们终将重逢。"

/

/

/

后记=

——既然你知道我不在岛上，那干嘛还那么玩命找？

——我不知道。

——？

——我看到你才知道。

——？

——就……有些地方不一样了。何况这样找显然还是有用。

——……你给我回去睡觉。

——？

——你是三天没睡还是三天半没睡？

——……？

——有些地方不一样了啊。

/

/

/

/

/

1.刚玉：又名红宝石，莫氏硬度9，仅次于莫氏硬度10的金刚石。玻璃莫氏硬度6-7。防弹玻璃的原理是普通玻璃或有机玻璃内夹聚碳酸酯纤维层，简而言之这种结构和其内夹层能够有效吸收袭击物动能，进而做到防弹。但与此同时，玻璃和夹层的硬度并未发生改变，因此理论上金刚石是可以划开的，退而求其次刚玉也可以。

2.这是过呼吸的症状，一般由急性焦虑引起。发病者会四肢麻木、大脑一片空白、头晕目眩。

3.这是不规范的私自用药，好孩子不要学鹿岛，他溜出医务室的时候偷拿的。就当是情报人员/特工的糟糕用药习惯吧，偶一为之没有副作用但是不要学。不要学！过呼吸的常规处理方式是给发病者口鼻套个纸袋减少通气量，提高发病者血液中二氧化碳浓度，进而减缓呼吸性碱中毒症状。如果症状严重，比如说四肢抽搐等请直接叫急救。


End file.
